The Strawhat Pirates Find an Island!
by NekoAngel91
Summary: The Luffy crew discover an island! What do they do?


Here ismy new fan fiction! This time it is about One Piece! There are some character spoilers, but besides that, I hope you'll like it!

* * *

The Strawhat Pirates Find an Island! What Do They Do?

"Nami! What is that," Luffy screamed to Nami when he saw something appear in front of him.

Nami looked over to where Luffy was and than went over to hit him. "What are you, stupid! What do you think it is! A banana!"

"Ohhh! A banana? Where, where," says Luffy, who's looking for the 'banana'.

"Ohhh... It's an island," says Usopp adjusting his goggles.

"Really, an island? Let's go, let's go!" demands Luffy.

From all the noise, Zolo awakens and yells, "What are you all yelling about? Can't a man get some sleep, here?"

"Ohhh, Zolo, you've finally awaken! We found and island! Let's go find some meat! I want meat," Luffy said jumping up and down besides Zolo.

"Geez, you really are annoying! Get away from me," Zolo yelled pushing Luffy away.

Sanji comes out of the kitchen with some food for the crew. "What's all the noise, Nami-san?"

"We found an island and Luffy wants to go check it out," Nami informed Sanji.

"I see... We do need a restock of our food...," Sanji said. "Okay, everyone! Food is ready!"

Everyone, Luffy, Zolo, Nami, Usopp, Sanji, Chopper, and Robin, went to get some food. When they landed on the island, they wanted to go explore and find food as soon as possible.

"Mmmmm...Mmmmm...Mmm...Mmmmm...," Luffy munched.

"What did you say," Usopp asked.

"He said he wants to explore and he wants to get some food," Chopper translated.

"Heh...," Robin giggled.

When they all finished eating, they already reached the island, soLuffy, Zolo, Sanji, and Nami went outto explore. While Ussop, Chopper, and Robin were left to watch the ship.

"Let's go find meat, okay? Meat," Luffy said as soon as they left the ship.

"Do you always only want meat? How about some fruits or something," says Sanji.

"Okay, from here on, Luffy, Zolo, you guys go that way. Sanji and I will go that way. We'll meet back here before sundown, okay," Nami directed.

"Ai, ai," they all said.

On the ship, Robin sat on her seat and read her books. Usopp kept his guard. And, Chopper made his medicines.

"Hey, Zolo, do you see aby food," Luffy asked drooling.

"No... Wait... Does that look like food," Zolo said pointing to the monster in front of them. It was huge... If they bought that back to the ship, Sanji would be sure to make it delicious...

"Ohhh... Yeah! That looks good...," says Luffy.

Zolo take out his swords and cut the beast into pieces. Zolo and Luffy takes the pieces of meat that was suitable for food.

"Yummy, yummy," says Luffy looking at the meat.

At the moment, Sanji and Nami also spotted some tropical fruits.

"Nami-san, does this look good," Sanji asked Nami in a flirty way.

"Yeah, throw it down," Nami yelled back.

They got the fruits and met back at the place before sundown. Together, the four of them went back to the ship.

"Whoa," exclaims Usopp and Chopper when their crew members came back with the food, especially the meat. Robin just took a glimpse and looked back into her book.

"Luff, Zolo, what animal did you guys cut up this time," Usopp asked, Chopper nodded looking at the meat.

"I don't know... It's meat, isn't it," Luffy says.

"Yeah," says Zolo laying back on his spot.

"Nami, what are these," Chopper asked picking up the fruits Sanji and Nami bought back.

"I don't really know... Some tropical fruits, I think...," Nami answers.

"Nami-san, Robin-chan, it's delicious! Here come and try it," Sanji yells bringing the fruits he cut up to the two ladies.

"Ohhh! Sanji, where's our's," Luffy asks.

"In the kitchen, go get it youselves. Do you like it, Nami-san, Robin-chan," Sanji asked with hearts in his eye.

"Good," Nami says after taking a bite.

"Not bad...," Robin says.

"Yeah, Sanji, they're good," the other yelled from the kitchen.

And so, as they ate, they left the island, sailing the Grand Line.

THE END!

* * *

So, that's it for my second fanfiction... Hope you enjoyed my story! Leave your reviews! 


End file.
